I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antenna mounts, and is particularly concerned with a mounting assembly for mounting patch antennae and the like at fixed angles to a surface for receiving and transmitting signals over various angles. The invention further relates to a mounting assembly for mounting patch antennae in combination with other types of antennae.
II. Description of the Related Art
A variety of new wireless communication systems have been designed that employ communication terminals at fixed locations often referred to as "fixed telephones". Some of these communication terminals communicate using Earth orbiting satellites in non-geosynchronous orbits. A discussion of such systems can be found for example in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/368,570, filed Jan. 4, 1995, entitled "Method And Apparatus For Using Full Spectrum Transmitted Power In A Spread Spectrum Communication System For Tracking Individual Recipient Phase Time And Energy"; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/627,830, filed Apr. 2, 1996, entitled "Pilot Signal Strength Control For A Low Earth Orbiting Satellite Communications System"; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/627,831, filed Apr. 2, 1996, entitled "Using Orthogonal Waveforms To Enable Multiple Transmitters To Share A Single CDM Channel," which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and is incorporated herein by reference.
One type of antenna being used for fixed installations in advanced communication systems, is the well known "patch" type of antenna. This type of antenna has radiation pattern characteristics that may offer certain advantages useful in communicating through multiple orbiting satellites. In addition, this class of antenna is naturally a "low profile" antenna which is suitable for minimizing visual impact. For example, they can help satisfy aesthetic requirements for minimal, or non-obtrusive, structures in many applications. The low profile of patch antennas can also reduce exposure of antenna elements to damage from certain environmental elements such as wind or flying objects.
Patch antennas have typically been positioned as planar elements parallel to the local horizontal of the Earth's surface. However, newer designs are being proposed that position patch antenna elements at an angle from the local horizontal. This type of positioning for the patch antenna elements is designed to improve signal transfer with transmission and reception apparatus that are not directly overhead, but are otherwise positioned off to one side of the antenna assembly and at a shallow angle relative to the planar surfaces. For example, this is useful in communicating through a satellite which is above the Earth's horizon but not yet directly above an antenna assembly. In order to accomplish this, the patch antenna elements, or supporting substrates or plates, must be mounted at fixed angles relative to the horizon or horizontal, and this is normally achieved by fasteners such as screws, bolts or the like and various support brackets or plates. The patch antenna elements are, therefore, relatively difficult to assemble into more complex structures and to remove if service or replacement is required. They are often more labor intensive and expensive to manufacture and service than desired.
At the same time, current patch antenna assembly designs have been limited to using only patch type radiator elements, including one or more elements parallel to the surface of the Earth for upwardly directed radiation patterns. However, advanced communication systems may find it more advantageous to also employ non-patch antenna elements as part of an overall antenna assembly. Unfortunately, current antenna assembly hardware does not provide for easy assembly or support of "mixed type" antenna element or radiator assemblies.
What is needed is a support assembly or support elements that can quickly and reliably secure antenna elements or support substrates in place, which are easy to work with and require few or no tools. The support assembly should result in very rigid and strong support while allowing simplified disassembly for servicing an antenna structure or associated components. At the same time, it is desirable that angled antenna elements be secured in a manner that allows them to also easily be used in conjunction with non-planar antennas or patches, as desired.